


Son of the Sun

by Kazlerox



Series: The life of Percy and Apollo [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Apollo and Percy are boyfriend and Girlfriend, Aurora is daughter of Apollo roman Aspect, Kai POV, Kai and Aurora are fully related., Kai is son of Apollo Greek aspect, Kid Fic, mariage proposal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-04-19 07:56:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4738664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazlerox/pseuds/Kazlerox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kai this he is a normal kid until his eleventh Birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Princess_Hestia_Hades](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Hestia_Hades/gifts).



> I don't own anything the Percy Jackson characters belong to Rick Riordan, the gods belong to the Ancient Greeks. Kai and Aurora belon to me

Kai Pov

Today was my eleventh birthday I was so excited my mum was getting everything organised he was baking a cake with a sun over the ocean. "Mum it looks so good." I said mum looked and smiled at me and pointed towards the lounge room. "Your dad is coming." He told me I looked at my mother to see if he was lying to me. "Is he really?" I asked I haven't seen my dad for awhile I really missed him I have a photo of just the two of us at a soccer game I've been playing since forever. "Mummy is this all for me?" Asked my four year old sister Aurora Belle Jackson. "It's Kai's birthday not yours Aurora." Mum said to her I do love my sister but she gets annoying after awhile, the door opened and closed. "Honey I'm back." A voice said at the door. "I'm in the kitchen." Mum said as the figure came into view I knew who it was the smile he gave me and my sister the love in his eyes to my mum. "Dad." I said as I ran and hugged home hugged me backs and kissed me forhead. "I've missed you dad." I said to him as he held me close to him I did miss him I never knew why he left. "I've missed you too buddy, happy birthday Kai." He said to me I was glad my mum wasn't lying to me about my father being here. "Daddy." Aurora said and ran upto him my let go of me and picked my sister up and wrapped his arm around me. "They missed you Apollo." Mum said to dad after my mum said that dad let me and my sister go and went to my mum and they kissed each other I grabbed my little sister's hand and went to another room. "Come on Aurora we don't need to see this." I told her she started to cry I'm going to get blamed yet again when ever my sister cries and I get blamed for it by everyone and m sick of it. "What happened?" Mum asked me with hands on his hips with dad looking concern for my sister who picks her up immediately. "Nothing I was going to take her into the lounge because you and dad were going to make out." I told him luckily dad was there wisps ring something to mum. "What about the other time you have in trouble for making her cry?" Mum asked and I groaned I never did any of what she said." I told them and that's when she stopped crying and giving me the evil eye. 'Please see let them know the truth that I would never hurt my sister she is jus an attention seeking brat' I said mentally or prayed one of them. "I think Aurora owes her brother an apology." Dad said which shocked me and mum, then they did the suspecting thing again.


	2. News for the birthday boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything this is for a friend Princess_Hestia_Hades.

"I'm sorry." Aurora said to her brother but Kai knew better than believe it he could tell when anyone lied even his sister. "That's okay Aurora I forgive you." I told her she crossed her arms at me. "Aurora go I t he lounge room with your brother." Their father told them, they did what they were told. "They are always like that, fighting over nothing." The mother of Apollo's kids said. The saviour of Olympus always thought it was because Kai was Gresk while Aurora was Roman. Percy knew that was not true since Hera took him and Jason from both Camps to join them to defeat Gaea. "He has had four years to get used to not being a only child. Do you think they don't like each other because they are Greek and Roman?" Percy asked him. The God sighed. "I hope not I hope my little girl doesn't end up like Octavian being power hungry, we both know Kai has your fatal flaw." Apollo told Percy.

* * *

 

Kai was in his room looking at the walls. East was a sunrise and the west was a sunset the other two walls was a beach and the back that his bed was against was of Alantis that his mum painted for him before his sister got here. He had pictures of him and his father, him and his mother, him and his mother and father and one of him and grandparents which includeded his nana Sally and pop Paul, Granny Amphtrite and gramps Poseidon and grandma Hera and Granpa Zues. He also had one from last week with him and Aurora, him and his uncles Tyson and Triton. but in the middle he has his family his sister his parents and himself. 

 


	3. The news.

There was a knock on my door, I got up and opened it to see dad standing there. "Can I come in? Or do you think your too cool to hang out with your old man?" He asked with a smile I giggled at him. And let him in side the was a seat ledge beneath the window. "So there is something I have to tell you, and your mother and I think It's time to tell you that. I am a god, and your my son which makes you a demigod, and after the school has finish for the year you'll be going to a summer camp like your mother did." he explained to me I had to think mum called dad Apollo the Greek and Roman god of the sun. "Wait are the Greek Apollo ofmr the Roaman one?" I asked him he gave me a amused smile. "I am both Kai." he simply said to me which left me to question am I Greek or Roman or both? "How are you both? Am I Greek? or Roman? or Both? I asked him and he laughed at my confusion but it was a fatherly laugh. "Greek when your mother and I first made love I was in my Greek Aspect. To answer you first question when Greece fell to Rome as I'm sure your mother told you, the Greek gods got another aspect is read of being Phoebos Apollo I became just Apollo no new change of identity." He explained wow that just explain so much he missed the top of my head and wrap his arm around my shoulder it was there moments with my dad that I cherished. "Come on son, the guest will be here soon." Dad said as we walked out of my room. 


	4. Birthday party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah there is so much potential for this comment if you have ideas.

all my family showed up even Ocatavian who doesn't like me for some reason. He however loves my sister it's creepy I dot know how I'm related to him. Even my big brother Will came with his boyfriend Jason who happens to be my dad' brother. It doesn't matter becaide all my family is here and I'm grateful that they are here. "I'd like to say few words." Dad said as he stood up and cleared his throat and everyone looked at him. "I know that he is only eleven years old but I know that Percy does this as a tradition thanking everyone so id like to thank everyone for coming to celebrate Kai's birthday, I know it means a lot to him because family is the most important thing to him. I just thank you for being in his life I know Percy would agree with me on this, for the whole family to come together even my older kids came so thanks to them to come to there baby brothers birthday and that is it." Dad said I tried to find Aurora so she wasn't getting to trouble. I seen her she had a evil smile on her face followed by Octavian. "Mummy when do I get presents?" She asked while trying to be innocent. It wasn't working because mum saw right through judging by his face. "No. You do not Aurora it is Kai's birthday not yours so stop being selfish because when it comes to your birthdays Kai isn't like this." Mum said to her. It was hard to laugh when mum was being serious. Unlike dad you had to fight ah e it came to serious talks sometimes mum always calls dad a goofball. 

* * *

 

After we had something to eat and everyone did speeches I personally think mum loves them. It was present time even though I might not get things like I want like the mountain bike. It is okay with me, my uncle Tyson came first who is a cyclops by the way. "To my nephew I give you this weapon made with precious metals from Atlantis it was ring so I twisted it and it came up as a sword it. Like said to. It was so wicked. "Thanks uncle Ty." I said as I hugged him, he returned the hug. If it's one thing everyone knows in my family is that uncle Tyson is a big hugger. "Ares Hephaestus and myself made this shield made in Celestrial Bronze." Aphrodite said as she kissed my cheek.  I followed the directions Hephaestus told me to activate the shield on it had the domain I'm guess Olympus, Atlantis and the Underworld. My dad and aunt gave me a silvery and golden bow with a mixture of silver and gold arrows. "I hope your better than your mum kiddo." Dad said jokingly which got him slapped back of the head, courtesy of his sister. I got things that a demigod needs from my family and some mortal things like a bike and clothes.

* * *

 

  After everyone had left i was getting ready for bed as I got into bed mum came in. "Hey baby boy." He said softly to me. "What is this camp in going to be like?" I asked because dad told me that where mum went. "It's amazing it was my second home, I've been through so much like the second Titan war and the second Giant war. So much loss then your father and I started dating. It was amazing." He said with a find look then it turn to sad. I have never seen my mum cry not once. "Will there be other kids of dad there or will I be by myself?" I asked, I wantex to be around other kids of dads. Will told me what the did they lead the camp fire songs the had musical instruments in their cabin. "No. You won't not long after your sister was born, I told your father to bring a many Apollo mini me's in this world as he could. I know what it is lake to be a singular child alone in a cabin. It's not good." He said as he smiled at me, then he eyed my bow the sighed. "You'll be better than me at archery, I was got a Arrow stuck in the mentor at camp. Now get some sleep I love you Kai." He said softly as he kissed me forehead.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry I haven't updated in awhile real life and other stories took a hold of me.

I was on my way to Camp Half-Blood with my mother Percy Jackson, and my baby sister Aurora Jackson who was complaining all the way. It didn't matter how many times my mother told my sister to be quiet she kept on going after half an hour due to traffic from New York to Long Island.

I knew he was going to miss my mum, and my sister at times. It almost outweighed the excitement to see my mothers second home where he spent many summers here. I wondered if there was any children of Poseidon here if my mother had any sibling if I had any uncle or aunts my age here.

mum had pulled up to an stone arch with the stone pillars they used for buildings I grabbed my stuff for the boot of the car, when I was about to walk through the arch way my mum pulled into a hug which I returned. When mum was walking back to the car I noticed he got. My sister out also as they were going into the camp with me too, dear gods no I don't to be embarrassed with my mother there too. "I need to see my baby boy through the barrier." Mum told me as he walked through the barrier after five seconds.

"Ah Percy wonderful to see you again my boy." A centaur said to my mother who smiled brightly at the centaur as they hugged one another like old friends. "Chiron it's good to see you too, this is my daughter Aurora and over there is Kai who is just coming to camp." Mum said to Chiron who returned my mothers smile who greeted my sister as she was babbling on. Oh it was this Chiron the trainer of heroes both mum and dad had told me about him, for however long he is needed he will be immortal.

"Kai it is good to meet you." Chiron came up to me since I was in my own little world I smiled politely at the man who seen more death than the god of death himself. "It is good to meet you to sir." I said to him he smiled at me and clapped a hand on my shoulder, and guided me to the amphitheater where other Demigods were. Already seated by cabins I looked around to see if I could spot my cabin, kids from cabin 7 the cabin for us Apollo children. Even though I did see some blonde haired kids it didn't mean that they were my brothers or sisters.

"Heroes, Nymphs, Satyrs and Mr. D. I wish to welcome Kai Jackson to Camp Half-Blood."Chiron announced to the group some was intently at me for some reason, while the rest was looking like like I was the new kid on the block which I was. When everybody looked at my head I looked up and saw a golden lyre and sea green trident near the prominate gold lyre. "Hail, Kai Jackson son Apollo legacy of Poseidon." Chiron announced there was clapping from the crowd there was someone coming my way.

"Hi Kai. Im Simon cabin leader for Cabin 7." Simon said to me as he held out his hand to shake and I shook it back. Simon reminded me a lot of dad his blue eyes our blonde hair he didn't have dads face though must be his mums face he has. Simon was seventeen years old or so maybe younger. He guided me to our cabin which shone so bright in the sun, he had to suppress his giggles it was just like his dad to stand out.

I had a wonderful night in the cabin with with my cabin mates, the next morning wasn't too bad I had training like archery, sword fighting, hand to hand and what not. During a break I met this girl Eliza, well her actual name is Elisabeth Miranda Stoll-Gardner she was a legacy of Hermes and Demeter but to me she was the prettiest girl there, well being an eleven year old boy anyway.


End file.
